Of Candies and Fingerprints
by Nillen
Summary: Yuuri loves to treat Wolfram with candies. Wolfram loves to leave his marks of fingerprints all over the mansion. Based on Valentine's Day. YUURAM. AU.


Disclaimer : Kyou Kara Maou is definitely, sadly, not mine.

Hello there, this probably be my first time posting in KKM's fandom, I'm quite nervous actually o.o Before you start reading, please beware that **English is not my first language and this story is un-beta**. There shall be no flames on this issue or you will be crying your head off after the next ten minutes you flamed me, got that right, baby? =) This is my original idea but the original idea wasn't exactly used on KKM. I've used the same plot line with my another story. So if you suddenly realized this story is absolutely familiar with the one you've read before, don't sue me for my own property. o.o That will cause you humiliation =D

Also a warning,** the characters might be OOC due to AU genre**. Spare me sympathy and forgiveness.

Anyway,on with the story~! XD

* * *

_Of Candies and Fingerprints_

_By : Niie-Niie_

_14th February 2007._

They played together at the park, ignoring people stares towards them. It is not as if Yuuri would even care. They love to act childish, enjoying their lives while they are still young.

The older one titled his head to his left side, admiring how the other staring dazzlingly at the bright, wide sky. A grin appeared on his face when he realized Wolfram was engrossed in his doing, ignoring other things. Perhaps, that is why Yuuri always feels attracted to him.

Still laying with their back on the soft grass, Yuuri carefully supported himself with his elbow. Wolfram blinked his eyes, turned to give his attention to the smiling man.

"What is it?" he chuckled, making Yuuri's smile widened.

"Nothing." The older man leaned down until their noses touched. Wolfram blushed slightly by the close contact. Yuuri gave pecks on the soft lips, rewarded by a soft mewl from the blonde.

"How about eating some candies?" Yuuri suggested, pulled away from their small kisses. Wolfram chuckled some more.

"Because it's Valentine?" a soft laughter escaped the older man's lips. He shook his head as he sat down properly, offering a hand for the blonde to accept. Wolfram pouted by the answer he got.

"We eat candies not because it is Valentine. We eat candies because we love to eat candies. And we celebrate Valentine because I really love you."

Wolfram gave a playfully smack on Yuuri's shoulder, feeling embarrassed by his words. Yuuri caught his wrist swiftly, his dark black eyes staring at Wolfram's emerald ones as he gently lifting the hand, pressing a small kiss on it.

"I really just love you so."

* * *

_14th February 2008_

Yuuri pushed gently the younger man's back; letting the swing, he was sitting on moving forward. Once he reached the highest level of the swing, Wolfram held his right hand up, as if he could grab the sky.

Smiling at the blonde, Yuuri pulled him into a hug when Wolfram's swing returns to him. His arms wrapped around the small waist from behind as he inhaling the sweet scent of strawberry belongs to Wolfram and only Wolfram.

"You smell sweet." Yuuri complimented. Wolfram turned to look at him, the pink bubble of chewing gum popped from his mouth, sticking on his lips.

"I do?" the blonde chuckled as Yuuri proceed to run his fingers along the soft golden locks. Yuuri helped the shorter man to stand up from the swing, holding his hand tight and pulled him into another embrace. At first, Wolfram just blinked but said nothing.

The blonde merely smiled at last, wrapping his arms back around the taller man.

"You love hugging me these few weeks." Wolfram stated, his words responded by a small chuckle from Yuuri. Yuuri pulled away slightly, kissing the unaware lips. They stand still on their position, lips locking in a French kiss as both eyes are closed.

Wolfram just could never ask for more and neither do Yuuri.

Once they pulled away, Yuuri chew on the pink gum he managed to slip into his mouth, causing Wolfram to blush heavily. The black haired man grinned; pressing his lips to kiss on Wolfram's left red cheek.

"You are just so adorable."

Wolfram pouted and Yuuri took out a small box of chocolate he keeps inside his pocket. One of the best chocolate makers made the chocolate, indeed the tastier one inside the small box. Yuuri spent quite money on it but he absolutely, will not complain.

"Here." He smiled at the awed looking blonde. Wolfram accepted the box of chocolate, smiling happily.

"Thank you, Yuuri! I will make the best dinner for us tonight! Happy Valentine!" the blonde threw himself on the older man. Yuuri laughed and nodding his head, his arms hugging the smaller form.

"Alright! Happy Valentine to you, Wolf."

* * *

_14th February 2009_

"That's nasty, Wolf." Yuuri stared as the blonde pressing his fingers against the wooden table. His fingers' marks are in the colour of pink, thanks to the chewing gum he got. The blonde grinned, popping another bubble of pink strawberry gum from his mouth.

"It's not nasty, it's delicious!" he exclaimed, leaving more finger marks on the poor mahogany table. Yuuri sighed but with a smile. His paper works are yet to finish, but the blonde had offered himself kindly to spend time accompanying him.

Yuuri realized that he had been busy with his work, sometimes leaving the blonde to stay by his own inside the large mansion. However, Wolfram never complained.

His eyes turned to watch as Wolfram, this time unfolded a bar of chocolate. His eyes never turned away to stare, keep on watching when the blonde eat the dark brown candy, his fingers pressing against the malleable substance.

Oh, how much Yuuri knew what will happen after this.

Giggling, the blonde pressed his chocolate staining fingers against the glass wall belong to Yuuri's house-office, his beautiful fingerprints smeared on the wall. Yuuri could not help but laughed at the childish behaviour.

"Hey!"

Wolfram pouted before proceed to press his own lips against the glass wall.

"There. Every time when you miss me, kiss these lips." He pointed at the mark with a teasing smile. Yuuri shook his head, still laughing.

"Are you trying to smear this house and everything inside with your fingerprints and your lips?" he chuckled. Wolfram just shrugged with a smile upon his lips.

"I'll try."

Shaking his head, Yuuri closed his still unfinished document. He stood from his seat and took a hold on his lover's arm.

"Yah, why don't we go out for a walk? It's Valentine after all…" Yuuri suggested with a smile. Wolfram raised an eyebrow at him before pouting.

"I thought you forgot."

Yuuri smiled, wrapping his arms around the blonde. Wolfram, in the other hand happily complied with his hug.

"How can I? My Valentine always the first in my mind, how can I?"

Wolfram blushed slightly as he pushed the older man away.

"I want to get change first!" the blonde hastily took his leave.

Yuuri nodded as he looked around him. The pink and brown fingerprints and lips' marks are just _everywhere_. Smiling, Yuuri put a note in his mind to buy more candies for Wolfram later.

* * *

_14th February 2010_

Yuuri was cleaning the glass windows with great quick strokes. Because he do not want to be doing it. He should not be cleaning Wolfram's sticky brown and pink fingerprints off his windows. They are here for a reason; because he put them here, which is and would always be reasonable enough.

However, as he doing it, it feels like he is wiping Wolfram out of his life. Each large rapid stroke, unbelievably only further reflects of his tear stained feature. Every time Yuuri pauses and try to leave the stains, a memory of bloody fingerprints on his arm appears and he could only scrub harder.

He thought that maybe if he scrubs with enough feeling, putting his very being and feeling into it, he could scrub Wolfram out of his memory. It is not likely.

His fingerprints are everywhere. The coffee table, the paperwork, dirty clothes, the telephone… the windows.

They are just all over the places.

Wolfram left his fingerprints everywhere. Sticky pink and brown ones, visible to anyone who entered his mansion.

And the worst thing is, Yuuri really do know that he cannot clean them all. Because those fingerprints and lips marks that Wolfram left on his heart, are just too painful for him to clean out of his life.

End.

* * *

A/N : I won't be wasting the words count to explain what actually happen to those that can't understand =l Seriously, re-read it if you are one of them =) Other than that, thank you for reading and I wish you a good day! Review or not, that's up to you but I expect you to know what I actually hope for! XD Thanks again for reading! =D


End file.
